Episode 665
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Burning Passion - Rebecca vs. Suleiman" is the 665th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The colosseum D block battle is almost over with nearly 30 fighters remaining with Rebecca among them. At the Hidden Harbor, Usopp learned from the dwarves that Thunder Soldier left the group in order to assassinate Doflamingo at his palace, leaving Usopp in command of the army much to his disbelief. Though they were nearly caught by some soldiers the dwarves easily subdued them and their clothes were given to Usopp and Robin for disguise. Near the Harbor elevator, many soldiers were rushing towards the elevator to see the battle between Franky and Senor Pink, unaware that Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves were hiding inside a crate in the lift. Seeing no other way, Thunder Soldier assaults the soldiers in order to hijack the lift. During battle, he recalls his training of Rebecca to teach her battle instinct. He then declares his goal to restore Dressrosa to King Riku's rule. At the colosseum, an unexplained event caused every fighter in the arena to fall unconscious one after another. Before anyone could speculate what happened, an unidentified fighter is seen getting up in the arena. Long Summary The colosseum D block battle is almost over with nearly 30 fighters remaining with Rebecca among them. One fighter, Suiliman, fights Rebecca while Orlumbus defeats Agyo. At the Hidden Harbor, Usopp learned from the dwarves that Thunder Soldier left the group in order to assassinate Doflamingo at his palace, leaving Usopp in command of the army much to his disbelief. Though they were nearly caught by some soldiers the dwarves easily subdued them with a fighting style called "Tonttata Combat" and their clothes were given to Usopp and Robin for disguise. Near the Harbor elevator, many soldiers were rushing towards the elevator to see the battle between Franky and Senor Pink, unaware that Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves were hiding inside a crate in the lift. Seeing no other way, Thunder Soldier assaults the soldiers in order to hijack the lift. During battle, he recalls his training of Rebecca to teach her battle instinct. He then declares his goal to restore Dressrosa to King Riku's rule. At the colosseum, an unexplained event caused every fighter in the arena to fall unconscious one after another. Before anyone could speculate what happened, an unidentified fighter is seen getting up in the arena. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **On the way to the palace, Zoro temporarily separates from Luffy and Kin'emon. **While lost, Zoro was harassed by three children and was later chased by the Dressrosa police after accidentally making one of them cry. *Rebecca's fight with Suleiman is extended. **Suleiman disarms Rebecca and when he is about to strike her, Acilia takes the hit. *In the manga, Acilia was struck down by Hakuba. In the anime, Suleiman defeats her while she tries to defend Rebecca. *When two Donquixote Pirates' grunts discovered Usopp in the manga, Leo and Rampo stripped them of their clothing and knocked them out, creating a contradiction since Rampo was later seen with Thunder Soldier's group. In the anime, Inhel helps Leo instead of Rampo. Site Navigation